The First Time I Saw You
by Jamie73
Summary: I noticed that you were chipmunks. The three of you were smaller than all of the other kids, and you had high pitched voices. Just like us. BrittxAlvin. Oneshot.


**This was the longest chapter/oneshot I've ever written.**

**I worked **_**so hard**_** on this. **

**It's taken me days. And I swear, if I only get two reviews, I'll cry.**

**This took me… hmmm… I don't know… six hours in total? And then I changed it around to make it better, which took another hour.**

**This is told from Brittany's point of view. It's also second person, and you=Alvin.**

**I'd really appreciate reviews. I worked so hard on this, and if you liked it, PLEASE review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. OC's are mine, however.**

* * *

The first time I saw you…

It was my first day of school, alongside my two sisters, Eleanor and Jeanette.

We didn't know how we could fit in with all of the other kids, being a chipmunk and all, and I was slightly unnerved to see how my classmates would react to us.

It was halfway through the school year when my sisters and I decided to start going to school, so there was a lot we needed to catch up on. Plus, third grade classmates could be pretty cruel to new kids.

My sisters had gotten me up early that day, saying that we needed to be extra ready for our first day of school. I was so excited. I ran to the closet and picked out the nicest school outfit I could find. I slipped on my white leggings and pinned a pink skirt around my tiny waist. I pulled a light pink shirt over my head, completing the outfit with a yellow scarf around my neck and leg warmers around my ankles.

I was too young for makeup at that time, however, and I thought of my new outfit as perfect. My little sister, Jeanette, had on a large blue turtleneck that hung loosely over her small frame, with a pair of white legwarmers over her sky blue sneakers. Her big, round purple glasses matched her skirt, and her chocolate brown hair was tied loosely into a bun with her favorite purple ribbon.

Eleanor, of course, was wearing green. She wore white socks and black shoes, with a pretty green dress that had white sleeves. She had a green striped tie around her neck, and her short blonde hair was put up into neat little piggy tails.

When I had walked into that school, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know who I'd meet.

Eleanor and Jeannette had the same teacher as me, so at least we could stay together. When I had walked into the classroom, I saw mean looking kids, tough kids, tall kids, short kids…

And then I saw you.

You had on an overly large sweater, one that engulfed your whole body it was so big. It touched the floor and made you look even smaller than you actually were. A long yellow 'A' stretched across your chest and a red hat was on top of your head. You were smiling, laughing at what a kid almost identical to you had said. He had the same face as you, save for the big blue glasses and grey eyes. He had on his own sweater, but in blue, and he stood a few inches taller than you. I noticed that there was another boy who had the same features as you; he had on the same getup, but in green. He was the shortest by far, and he was a little pudgy compared to you and the one in blue.

I noticed that you were chipmunks. The three of you were smaller than all of the other kids, and you had high pitched voices.

Just like us.

I found out that your name: Alvin. And the other two were your triplet brothers: Simon, the one in blue, and Theodore, the one in green.

I was quiet in first grade, along with my sisters. I didn't talk to you, and you didn't even notice me.

I wanted to speak up, but I couldn't. I made no friends that year.

* * *

The first time you looked at me…

I didn't know you had lived just down the block.

It was summer, and I had gone down the driveway to see if we had any mail. I was clad in my pink pajamas and princess slippers, and my hair was messy and static from just waking up. I had heard thumping, and I turned my head to see who was making the noise.

You were two houses away, bouncing an orange basketball in your driveway. At first I thought I was just seeing things, and I stared at you in disbelief.

You must've had some weird sixth sense, because you somehow _knew_ I was staring at you. You stopped dribbling the ball, and you turned and locked gazes with me.

Your eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. They were bright, and big, and utterly amazing. I felt like I was melting into my fluffy slippers.

You smiled warmly, so warmly I thought you weren't real. But there you were, smiling away. Your perfectly white teeth made your eyes light up even brighter, and I eagerly smiled back.

Before I could make the moment last, however, you turned away.

My smile slowly faltered and I looked around awkwardly before heading back inside.

* * *

The first time we spoke…

It was Patrick Mackey's birthday party, and he had invited everyone in the class.

I had told Eleanor and Jeanette that we really needed to start making some friends, and that this bowling party was the perfect way to start.

I wore my cherry patterned dress with my hair down and brushed silky smooth. I had always thought my appearance could gain me some friends.

My sisters and I had come late, and the bowling alley had only two children sized bowling balls left. So I let my sisters have them, considering that Eleanor was the smallest, and that Jeanette could barely carry anything.

The adult sized bowling ball weighed at least a quarter of me. After all, I was only eight. I struggled to pick up the ball, and all of the other kids were on their way to their alleys. I had to keep up.

I used both hands to lift the heavy-weighted ball, and I slowly began trudging over to all of the other kids, feeling my arm strength slowly wear away. Sure enough, the ball slipped out of my hands and hit the floor with a loud 'thud.' I glared at it sourly before I picked it back up.

I finally caught up with my classmates and I volunteered to go first. I stepped onto the slippery wooden flooring and stared at the pins. As soon as I swung my arm back, the ball slipped out of my grasp and rolled the opposite direction.

My cheeks burned as the other kids laughed. I embarrassedly stalked over to the ball and leaned forward to pick it up, but before I knew it, another pair of hands were on it.

I had looked up, and you were standing there, struggling to hold up the ball. "Need some help?"

"Yes, please." I nodded vigorously, laughing at my own disability of not being able to hold a ball. You smiled at me and held out the ball. I gripped one side of the sphere, while you held onto the other. We stepped onto the wooden floor and we both swung the ball back, and thrust the ball down the alley. We watched eagerly as it rolled along, before it finally hit the pins, knocking down every single one of them.

"Nice." You stated, grinning. "I've never seen a girl get a strike before with no bumpers up."

"Well, I had a boy's help." I shrugged humorously, and I walked towards the seats, and sat down. To my great surprise, you planted yourself next to me, and we didn't stop talking until the party was over, and we were forced to go home.

* * *

The first time you held my hand…

"Alvin!" I had called, running up to you and your brothers, Eleanor and Jeanette following close behind me.

"Hi Brittany!" You greeted enthusiastically, Simon and Theodore saying the same thing, but to my sisters.

"We thought we'd walk with you boys today." Jeanette beamed. "Since we're neighbors and everything."

You agreed and you grasped my hand and started pulling me along, yapping about something to do with sports… but I couldn't concentrate. Your hands were so soft, and warm, and your fingers were intertwined with mine. Plus, you didn't let go until we reached my house.

I was disappointed when we had to depart, but I didn't show it. I told you that we should walk together every day. And every day after that one you were happy to be walking home with me, and it made me the most ecstatic girl in the whole world.

I loved holding your hand.

* * *

The first time we fought…

"You can't sing." I laughed teasingly, patting you on the shoulder.

"Sure I can!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yes! I can! Simon, Theodore and I are famous!"

I had burst out laughing; clutching my stomach in hysteria, and you had a scowl on your face.

You had claimed that it was true, telling me all this stuff about how you had a hit song called the 'Witch Doctor' and the 'Christmas Song' when you were just a few months old. That made me laugh even more. A celebrity? You? Ha! It was very hard to believe.

"If you're famous, then how come I've never met any fans?"

"Everyone in this town is used to us." You declared.

"Okay." I chuckled. "Sure. You're a famous singer that no one's ever heard of. That's believable."

You looked angry, and it was the first time you've ever been mad at me. I thought it was stupid that you would make up lies to me, so I became annoyed as well. "You don't have to lie to impress me, Alvin."

"I'm not trying to impress you!" You flung out your arms exasperatedly.

"Oh, right. Your ego is just so big that you actually believe that the whole world knows your name. That's great."

At that time, though, I had no idea that you were actually famous in various countries, and that this fight was the start of many other wars to continue.

* * *

The first time you comforted me…

I was stressing over getting a part for the school play.

I was in fifth grade, and everyone knows that fifth graders always got the main parts.

And I _needed_ to get a main part.

I practiced for days nonstop, just rehearsing my song for the tryouts. Eleanor and Jeanette kept telling me that I'd ruin my voice if I didn't stop practicing, but I ignored them.

Eventually, my voice grew hoarse, and when tryouts eventually came, I blew it.

My voice was raspy and cracking… it was humiliating. I dashed out of the room and I kept telling myself that I deserved it. I over-sang, after all.

I ran out into the hallway and leaned against the lockers, mumbling to myself in misery.

I had worked so hard. _So hard. _It wasn't fair that I wouldn't get a lead. I was the one who wanted it the most.

I eventually slid down to the floor, and my eyes started burning with that familiar wetness.

Hot tears leaked down my face and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard footsteps coming toward me but I didn't look up. An arm was put around my shoulders and words were murmured. I let out a sob. I recognized that voice anywhere.

You were hugging me close to you, an action that took me completely by surprise. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and held my hiccups back, trying to get a hold of myself.

Realizing that I must've looked like a complete wreck, I hid my face from you as best as I could. I was so embarrassed to be crying in front of you. But you didn't tease, you didn't taunt.

You stayed there with me and told me that it was a stupid play anyway, all the while knowing that you were missing your own audition.

Then, I realized, that you would do anything for me.

* * *

The first time you made me jealous...

It was the week of the eighth grade graduation party, and I didn't know who I'd go with.

I had all of these tall, great looking guys ask me out, but I turned them all down. I don't know why, but something didn't feel right about saying yes to them. So they would look at me with a disappointed expression and then hightail over to some other pretty girl in the school.

I was a very popular girl in middle school. Everyone knew me, even the younger classmates. I guess it was because I was head cheerleader and most people thought I was pretty, even with my short height. I never dressed in revealing clothing. I was prim, and proper. I used my manners… most of the time.

I waited until the day of the dance, and I was getting desperate to find the right guy, so I just said yes to James, who was about twice my size and the school's football quarterback. He had asked me out three times just that year, so I decided to give him a chance.

That night I wore a pretty red dress that went to my knees and pulled my curled hair into a ponytail. James walked me in, and I couldn't have felt more like a shrimp. When he asked me to dance, I obliged, and reached up to put my hands on his shoulders. He somehow managed to slip his big hands around my waist and he pulled me uncomfortably towards his chest. "I really like you, Brittany." He had said. I froze, and bit my lip, forcing back a remark that may break the boy's heart. I just nodded against him. "Do you know how long I've been trying to get you to like me?" I nodded again and pulled away from him, smiling awkwardly. "I'm going to get some punch."

I strode away from him as fast as I could. It was very hard to walk in the high heels I was wearing, and I found myself tripping a couple of times.

I stopped mid-stride when I noticed you. You had your hands around some curvy brunette who was taller than you. You were looking into her eyes and smiling.

I felt some pang in my heart that I have never felt before. At first, I felt hurt for no apparent reason, and then, I was angry. My fists curled as I looked at the shapely girl you brought to the dance, and I instantly had pure hatred for her. I glared at you, feeling hurt and angry and confused all at the same time. I just stared at you with the same heated expression.

Unfortunately for me, I forgot that you had that weird sixth sense thing where you could tell if someone was staring at you. You turned around and met my gaze with those surprised blue eyes. You looked confused, and you started to come over to me but I shook my head, and I fled.

I ran, but with my tall high heels, I didn't get too far. My ankle twisted, and I crashed into the food and drink table.

I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore my throbbing ankle as I dusted potato chips and pretzels off of my dress. You appeared at my side so quickly, asking me if I was alright. I groggily admitted that my ankle hurt, and you were about to say something when I was lifted off of my feet.

I was thoroughly disappointed that it was James who had picked me up, and as he walked with me to the nearest guardian, I couldn't help but fantasize that you were the one who held me in your arms.

* * *

The first time we kissed…

I was a junior in high school, and there were many rumors of me and you going out.

I had idly brushed it off. I've had so many bad things spread about me that it was hard to count. I really didn't care what people thought. Everyone knew that I was going out with Danny anyway.

But then things started to get itchy when Jeanette asked me if I had ever… done something with you. Realizing what she meant, I angrily refused, then demanded to know who she heard it from. "I didn't think it was true Brittany." Jeanette said. "I just wanted to make sure. I knew you would never cheat on Danny."

"Where did you hear that?" I demanded.

"I heard some kids whispering about it during science club." She sighed. I angrily folded my arms across my chest.

The next day kids were gawping at me, calling me a slut and many other cruel names.

I ignored them of course, sometimes using the occasional backtalk.

I saw you in the cafeteria. You met my gaze for a few seconds before looking away and sitting next to Simon.

I sighed and warily walked over to my usual table and sat next to my friends. "So, did you really do it with Alvin?"

"No." I moaned exasperatedly. "We haven't _done _anything. He's my friend!"

"Are you sure? I mean, if I had the chance to have a little Alvin time, I'd take it!"

I glared at my friend halfheartedly and shook my head at her unpleasant remark.

At theatre class that day, I was dreading having to do the skit with you. I know we had to do it for a good grade, but I know my classmates will snicker at us.

Plus, my boyfriend, Danny, was in that class. I haven't talked to him since the rumors started, and I didn't know what he'd think.

When our names were called, we hopped up in front of the class. "Okay, Alvin and Brittany. You may start now." Mrs. Tally told us.

Just then, the phone rang and Mrs. Tally ran over to answer it. "Hello?" She put a finger to her lips and left the room.

There were a few moments of silence before Danny broke it. "What's up Alvin?" He looked at you coolly. You gulped nervously and pulled at your collar. Danny stood up and came to the font of the classroom, looking down at you. "Did you have fun with my girlfriend?"

"Danny-" I pleaded. He turned to me with hurt eyes.

"How could you, Britt?"

"We didn't do-"

"Shut up, Seville!" Danny shouted, pushing you back a couple feet.

"Stop it, Danny!" I yelled, getting in between them. "Alvin and I-"

"Had sex!" He screamed at me, looking furious. "You're such a little bitch! I've done so much for you! And all you do is whine and complain! If you want _that_ little punk, then fine! Be with him!"

"But I haven't _done_ anything!"

"You're such a lying bitch!" He shoved me, and I automatically push him back.

"You know what, Danny?" I said sweetly. "You're right. I _am _a cheater. I _do _hate you now. And Alvin Seville and I are officially _in love." _ His mouth falls wide open. I look at you, and notice that your eyes have widened a considerable amount.

I stalked over to you and grabbed your shoulders forcefully, ignoring your surprised yelps, and kissed you.

You were stiff at first, then you relaxed and I felt your lips curl into a smile. The kiss lasted about half a century before we pulled apart. You were blushing like mad. We smiled at each other, and that's when I decided that you were the best friend, the best boyfriend, and the best kisser that a girl could ever want.

* * *

I tiredly put down my pencil and fold up my letter. This letter, the one that I hold in my hand write now, took me hours to write.

I set the letter on the table and take my cane from where it's hanging on the wall. I slowly and steadily walk onto the front porch.

It's your ninety-first birthday today, and I am ever so sad that you can't be here to celebrate it.

So, I've recollected our best memories together and sealed it in an envelope, where I can lay by your grave.

I miss you, Alvin Seville, and an old lady like me needs a companion in life.

But you're still here. I somehow still hold all of these fond memories, even when it's hard for me to remember anything else.

I remember your mischievous smile, your soft hands, your bright blue eyes…

It's been awhile since I've last cried, but I suddenly feel hotness running down my cheeks.

Even through my remorse, I can think about the first time I saw you, the first time you spoke to me, the first time we kissed… and I can't help thinking that soon we'll be together again.

For the first time, we'll be together again, but somewhere where you can never leave me.

* * *

**If you liked this, or even hated this, please review. I really, **_**really**_** like reviews. Tell me which section was your favorite.**

**Ending was sad, right?**

**By the way, check out my profile. It will explain to you why I won't be updating anything for a while.**

**Please, please review. I'm begging here.**

**~Jamie**


End file.
